Never His
by Nehasupnfan
Summary: Logan pays Terminal City a visit to claim what was his. Max/Alec ONE SHOT.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize….*sob*..it's a tragedy for people like me *sniff*

AN:I guess you could call this a sequel to 'God Doesn't Hate Me After All'.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_Year 2026_

Logan walked into the command of Terminal City. He hadn't been here in five years, hadn't seen her face to face in five years. But he was back in Seattle now. And he was back to claim what was his. He had lost her back then. And now he wanted to make things right. Back then he thought that she had cut him loose 'cause she had a nation to run, she had her fellow-transgenics to take care of. His hopes were renewed when he found the cure to the virus but she refused to be with him, telling him that he was better off with Asha. He was positive that she was using Asha as an excuse. She never took his calls after that and never acknowledged his presence when he visited Terminal City to convince her to reconsider. And so he had left; left Seattle. Left America to settle down in Nepal. But no more of that now, no more hiding. Max was his and will always be his.

It had been a month. The President had declared the transgenics as citizens of The United States Of America. It was a dream come true for Max and the news was broadcasted all over the world. Logan had seen Max's beaming face on various news channels and it was then that Logan realized that there was nothing stopping them from being together now. So he took a flight out of Kathmandu and took six connecting flights to finally walk through the command of Terminal City.

Logan stopped short at seeing her. She was smiling fully now, without a care in the world. It felt good to see her like that.

"Hawaii??" Alec asked.

"Alec-" Max looked up from her paperwork.

"Oh come on Maxie. It's well deserved and you know it!" Alec leaned towards her.

Max smiled. She never thought that she would see this day. Finally, FINALLY she could walk the streets of America without constantly looking over her shoulder. And finally she would get the well deserved break that Alec was hinting at. Max smiled again. Lately she couldn't stop doing that!

"Max." A voice interrupted her thoughts. She hadn't heard that voice in…._in five years_ and she was not particularly interested in hearing that voice again. Max slowly turned around to look into those blue eyes. Besides her she could feel Alec tense.

"Logan."Max smile fell for a second but she quickly covered it up.

"How have you been Max?"Logan asked, more like whispered. Max never looked better. She had slight blonde highlights in her hair now and bangs on her forehead. They constantly kept getting in her eyes. It was adorable! After looking at her thoroughly Logan finally looked at the man beside her and his jaw almost dropped a mile below the floor. Standing there looking better than ever was everybody's favorite; the lovable X-5 rouge, Alec. Clearly Alec was the best looking X-5 in the room and he knew it. His shoulders had broadened out and under that white crisp shirt that he was wearing, Logan could tell that there were endless planes of hard muscle that would be every hot blooded male's envy.

"Loggie Boy! How have you been?" Alec gave his patented smirk.

Logan expected Max to shoot a glare at Alec for the 'Loggie Boy' nickname but nothing happened. So he cleared his throat awkwardly and answered Alec.  
"I've been good. Congratulations by the way Max. You did it! You guys are finally free!" Logan smiled at Max.

Max beamed and turned to look at Alec and gave him the most dazzling smile that Logan had never seen directed at himself. An uncomfortable feeling set in the pit of his stomach as he watched Alec and Max interact only with their eyes. It was like they didn't need words to communicate.

"Thanks! Well in actuality the credit goes to Alec. Who knew his people skill would come in handy one day? Before we knew it he had already taken majority of the senators in our favor." Max smiled proudly at Alec.

"Oh shucks Maxie…" Alec looked anything but humble to Logan. And Max just ate it all up. Again Logan expected Max to smack Alec upside the head for calling her Maxie but like before nothing happened.

"Max, could I talk to you for a second?" Logan asked looking directly into her eyes.

Max turned to look at Alec as if asking for permission. _That's_ _odd. Why does she need his approval?_

Alec nodded imperceptibly. Logan had no way of catching that.

"I'm gonna go play with the kids." And with that Alec walked over to the six kids, all aged between three to eight, that were playing nearby . Max just snorted and turned around to face Logan once again.

"What is it?" Max questioned. Max did not want to have a conversation with Logan right now but she had no choice. She wished that Alec hadn't agreed to her having a conversation alone with him.

Logan took another good look at her. He could feel the pressure of the small box at the back pocket of his pants and it gave him both comfort and incentive to carry on and claim what was his all along.

Max raised her hand to brush away the pesky bangs from her eyes when Logan caught sight of something glinting in her left hand. All his bodily functions froze and he felt the air rush out from his lungs.

"What's that?" Logan pointed at her hand, panicked.

"What??" Max panicked too at hearing Logan's tone. _There_ _better not be anymore runes popping up now._ And that's when she realized what Logan was talking about. "Oh this? It's an engagement ring." Max smiled at Logan.

The first emotion that Logan felt was disbelief, then jealousy and finally he settled on anger.

"Come again?" Logan even leaned in pretending that he hadn't heard her the first time round.

"I'm engaged Logan." Max said the words slowly as if talking to a child.

"W-W-When?" Logan sputtered.

"I've been engaged for the past three years but the way things were going back then we decided to hold off. And now that things are looking up we have finally zeroed in on a wedding date." Max sounded so proud to Logan's ears. He was looking for some hint of….of what he didn't know. He was hoping for something that would indicate that Max was not happy about this union. But the truth was that he had never seen Max happier. Even when they were declared free she didn't seem this happy.

Logan was going to ask who this 'we' included but what came out of his mouth was, "So when's the wedding ?" He wanted to kick himself. He needed to know who this guy was who staked his claim on his Max. He needed to know if he could sway Max away from this guy.

"Next Thursday."

"Oh…" Still nothing. Logan still didn't get any sign that would let him know that she was unhappy. _How could this be possible?? _

"I would have sent you an invitation but I didn't know where you were. Now that you're here I'll give you the address to the church." Max turned around to grab a piece of paper and a pencil to scribble the address down.

Logan opened his mouth to ask the dreaded question when a loud commotion from his left interrupted him. He looked to see Alec running behind a girl who couldn't be more than four years old.

"I'll get you, you squirt!" Alec laughed, slowing down pretending to have a tough time catching up with her.

Logan watched a smile spread over Max's beautiful face. She had seen Alec antics and she had smiled at it. Something was SO not right. The little girl started screaming loudly which only increased Logan's irritation further.

Max finally turned around and handed Logan the piece of paper. "Here, 6:30 pm, Thursday."

"They must annoy you." Logan bluttered.

"Who?" Max frowned.

"Those kids. I mean they are like the normal kids, you know. And they are so loud! You must have a hard time getting any work down here." Logan wanted to vent his anger and irritation out on something so he picked the kids.

"You don't like kids?" Max asked incredulously.

"No..I-I do…it's just that at that age, you know when they are four or five and they just can't shut up! Always asking questions!! Take that girl for example," Logan pointed at the girl that Alec was still chasing, "I mean she's so LOUD!"

As if on cue that same girl, wrapped her tiny arms around Max's leg, and looked up at her with the most loving expression. Alec (finally) caught up with her and picked her up.

"Gotcha!!" Alec shouted with a triumphant expression on his face. The girl just laughed and kissed Alec on the cheek. Max watched, as Logan noted, this exchange and just shook her head.

"You'll never change!" Max laughed.

Alec grinned. "So what you guys talking about?"

"Max was just telling me that she's engaged." Logan replied rudely. He was pissed off that Alec and that stupid little girl had interrupted his conversation with Max.

"That she is…"Alec smirked at Max.

"So don't you have anything else to do? I mean shouldn't you be super busy trying to see to it that Max's wedding is perfect?" Logan sneered.

Alec looked questioningly at Max and when he saw the look Max was shooting Logan he decided to take care of it. "Well…as it turns out, I have a really important job!"

"Oh really? What's that?" Logan folded his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"Well I have to fulfill the job of the groom." Alec smirked. If he had a camera right now he would capture this moment forever! Logan's eyes had gone saucer big and behind his glasses the effect was even better.

"WHAT?!?!" Logan screeched.

"Uh huh…I'm guessing Maxie didn't tell you that." Alec winked at Max.

"Well he didn't ask so." Max shrugged nonchalantly.

"H-h-how..?? W-w-when??" Logan was having serious trouble forming a coherent thought.

"And I have the most important job ever!!" The little girl in Alec's arms squealed in delight. "I'm the flower girl!"

Logan had no idea how he did it but he managed to force out a smile aimed at the girl. _This is a disaster!! I have to save Max from this colossal mistake! _

"And uncle Mole says I'm the luckiest flower girl EVER!" the little girl beamed.

"Why's that Ally?" Max asked the little girl, Ally.

"He said, 'How many chances do other flower girls get to see their own parents' wedding?'" Ally laughed.

Logan was blue by this moment, as blue as his eyes. "WHAT?!?!" Logan shouted. "She's your daughter?!"

"Yes." Max folded her arms beneath her breasts raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Logan. She was challenging Logan to say SOMETHING against their daughter.

"Uh-I just remembered I have to be somewhere." Logan was getting uncomfortable under Max's steely gaze and Alec's questioning ones. "Bye!" And he beat it from there, running in a bid to leave Terminal City as quickly as his exo-skeleton would allow.

"Hey don't forget to make it to the wedding!" Alec called out at his retreating back.

Logan didn't even look back. Just kept running looking desperately for a way out of there. _This is not happening! This was not how it was supposed to end! She was not supposed to pick HIM! How could she?? _

"What was that about?" Alec jerked a thumb at Logan's figure.

"Who cares?" Max waved a hand.

Just before leaving the main entrance of Terminal City Logan risked a glance behind. What he saw brought tears to his eyes. He watched as Alec kissed their daughter and then watched as he proceeded to brush Max's bangs out of her eyes before leaning down to kiss Max. It was at that moment Logan realized that he never had Max in the first place to lose her. She was never his to begin with. With a dejected sigh Logan turned his back on the complete and perfect family.

THE END

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Please Review!!! :D


End file.
